Naruto's Change
by Lunar Crimzon Wolf
Summary: This is an Au. Naruto has lost Kyubi and has aquired fox like features and power to match. He has suddenly lost his ability to change back from his sexy Jutsu and ends up hidding it by running away. Sasuke is heart broken and tries to find him. Love & War
1. Chapter 1

**Hay everyone it's me again. If you've read any of my last stories then you will love this one. Yes i know i never finished the first Naruto story i had started...i'm still working on that. I may have to rewrite the whole last chapter to the whole thing, but the out come will still be the same as planned, just worded better than the original. Ok this is the new story i had been teyping at school for the past few days after i thought up something that would be so much fun to write.**

**Warnings: This is a_ AU_ it is not based off of before or after the movies.**

**None of these characters are mine. _(I will only say this one now so don't expect this warning to be at the top all the time. It waists my time doing so.)_**

**Read each update at the top of each story i may have something important in them that you may miss.**

**_Thanks:_**

**Thank you for reading this aurthors note and i hope you enjoy the story. Thank you and please R&R after you are finished i would love to hear your opinions on this story, just like my past stories.**

* * *

Chapter 1

It was a cold day that day. Not many people care to know when I'm gone or if I am alone. They don't know how much I cry alone and they will never know.

I look back at my home and I know I may never see this place again if I am to leave. Something strange has happened to me and I no longer look like I used to. My Jutsu seems to be permanent and I can't explain why I can't change back, but I must leave or they will think me to be cursed. Like I need another thing to be mad at. Like I need another curse.

The wind is cold against my face and the snow has just begun to fall on this December night. I looked up at the sky, my long hair pulled back in a hair tie. They won't miss me and I think they will be happier without me around to screw things up and put them in danger. I felt something wet slide down my cheek. Instinctively my hand flew up to my face and I realized I was crying and couldn't seem to stop if from happening.

The pain in my chest hurt so much, and I knew I was leaving behind my life, my home, and my love. Konaha will be better off without this young demon.

"Good – bye everyone…" I turned my back on my ex home and wandered into the darkness of the forest. Pulling my hood over my head to hide the orange black tipped ears from people's sight. I passed through shadows and into my new world to be.

**(Normal P.O.V.)**

_**- A few days later-**_

"Sasuke-kun!"

The young raven haired boy turned to stare at the pink witch from hell. His eyes showing no emotion to her latching herself to his arm like a leech would to drain blood from its victims'. She looked around expecting her best friend to be there looking for his affection too. She was pleasantly happy to find no sign of here anywhere.

"So Sasuke ready for the test today in history class?"

"Aren't I always?"

"Hmm ya you're right…hay wait where's Naruto?"

Sasuke knew something seemed out of place this morning. He looked around expecting to see the hyper young man, but there seemed to be no sign of him anywhere.

"That's strange…where is that dobe?"

"Do you think he's still asleep?"

"Probably…knowing him he would be."

Sakura chuckled softly and latched on to his arm even more. Sasuke only sighed and ripped his arm from her clutches. She pouted and started to whine about it. This happened every morning, but he never gave in to her whining.

"Shouldn't we go get him?"

"Let the dobe sleep if he wants."

"Again?"

"Yes."

She shrugged, "Ok Sasuke, but if Iruka sensei gets upset about it I won't lie to him…he's scary when he's angry."

Sasuke chuckled '_Out of all the things she could be afraid of and it has to be Naruto's foster father.'_

The day had gone by and every moment of the day Iruka had asked them if Naruto had shown up yet, or had at least dropped by. They had always given him the same answer 'No'. It was strange, but it was as if the blond just simply vanished. It never occurred to Sasuke that it was way to quiet. No pranks, No fighting, No Naruto. Sasuke looked around and spotted Kakashi sensei, but he was talking with Iruka and Iruka looked way to worried about something. He watched the scene before him as Kakashi pulled Iruka into a hug to calm him down.

"What's going on?" Sasuke looked around and saw Sakura. He ran over to her and came to a complete stop a few feet away. "Sakura something is really wrong."

She nodded "I know what you mean. Everyone right now is worried about Naruto and Iruka is starting to get frantic. No ones been to his house yet, but everyone is way to busy to go check up on him to make sure he's ok."

"Then we will go for them and report back." Sakura nodded and they headed of to his house at a sprint.

When they got to his home every thing around it was over growing and his flowers looked as if they had been unattended for days. Fear washed over Sasuke and he started to pound on the door without thinking.

"Naruto… open up and Sasuke and Sakura."

"Please open up Naruto." Sakura whispered.

When no answer came and the door never opened Sasuke grabbed the door-knob and it turned. Surprise flitted across his face.

'Naruto never leaves his door unlocked.' He pushed it open t reveal a dusty cobwebbed home.

Everything was in place and nothing was moved. Sakura wandered in her wide eyes roaming over every inch of the house. They walked to his room and everything was still there except for the cloths in the dresser.

"What's going on? Where's Naruto?"

"I don't know Sakura, but we need to tell everyone else and fast."

They both turned and took off in a dash back to the school. Iruka and Kakashi were out side the school and had been looking for the two since they suddenly vanished during school hours.

"You two are in so much trouble."

"Wait Iruka, before you go all action soldier on us we need to tell you something."

Iruka looked warily at the two then at Kakashi who only shrugged and looked back at the two. "What?" Kakashi voiced Iruka's thought.

"This may come as a surprise, but Naruto is gone."

"Gone?"

"Yes he took all his cloths with him and everything in his home is full of dust and cobwebs."

"Did you check to see if there was a note…something that would tell us why he disappeared?" Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other. Then shook their heads.

"We thought it best to come looking for you to tell you first." Sakura flinched as Iruka brushed by them quickly.

They all watched his retreating back as he headed for Naruto's apartment. They too soon followed after the worried sick teacher. Once there they found Iruka searching at the same time he was dusting. The others soon joined in and it wasn't long before they found a note attached to a photo in the room. Kakashi read it before telling the others.

"Hay I found it."

They all ran over to him as he handed the note over to Iruka, whose hands were shaking. He read it out loud and they all listened to the words as they were uttered out of his trembling lips.

_To anyone who find this,_

_It's hard for me to go, but I feel I mist do so. You may not care once I am gone, but I will continue to stay strong. _

He kept on reading to find out it was harder to read showing that Naruto must have been crying when he wrote this.

_I think I have another curse, or maybe the nine tailed fox curse just got worse. I can no longer show myself to anyone in Konaha. I'm sorry for all the misery I have caused you, and this letter is the only sorry I could do. Please forgive me when I say, that I can no longer stay. Thank you for your trust in me, so please do not seek for me. For I will not be found so easily, Good bye now and forever._

_Naruto_

Once Iruka was finished speaking they were all in tears, well except for Sasuke who looked like he had just been slapped in the face and Kakashi who could hide his feelings really well. Sakura's eyes were wide and starting to turn red by the force of her tears.

"Why?" was all she could say.

Iruka stood there eyes closed with Kakashi's arms wrapped around him in comfort. Iruka's knees gave out under him and Kakashi was the only thing keeping him standing now as he held the young teacher in his arms.

"That……Dobe." Sasuke burst out of the room at stop speed, while at the same time catching the others attention. They soon followed after him, wondering what he was going to do.

They found themselves at Sasuke's house and he was putting things in a small travel bag.

"Sasuke?"

He turned to look at them and seeing the questions in their eyes. "I am going to find him and I am going to bring him back. I won't give up until he is back here where he belongs."

Iruka noted the look of hurt in those eyes. Naruto had hurt him and had never known it, and will never know it unless he was found. He nodded softly at him and he knew Sasuke would catch it. Kakashi had caught it as well and stayed quiet.

"But Sasuke he said we wouldn't be able to find him. What makes you think you can?" Sakura cried.

"I will…because I love him."

Sakura stood frozen and wide eyed, while Kakashi and Iruka stood with their mouths a gap. He brushed past them and took off down the road still fully dressed in his school uniform.

"Sasuke loves Naruto?" She mumble incoherently.

"Yes… now I understand why he seemed so hurt."

Sakura looked at him "Huh?"

"He had so much hurt in those eyes, and Naruto has no idea how much he just hurt that boy."

Sakura looked at the direction Sasuke took. "Do you think he'll find him?"

"It's hard to say, but I'm sure that his love for Naruto will help him along the way in some form of fashion."

Kakashi finally snapped out of his jaw dropping experience and butted into the conversation. "Hmm… But I wonder if Naruto feels the same way…" He raised an eyebrow as he thought.

Iruka looked at him "I'm sure he did…just think about the way he acted around him all the time."

Kakashi chuckled "Ya and the way he looked at Sasuke when they were always studying." Iruka nodded.

**(Naruto's P.O.V.)**

I was sitting on my back porch with, my new friend who was lying across my lap with a slight hum showing he was asleep. His orange furred sides rose and sank as he took in air and released it. His black tipped ears twitched as the soft wind whipped on through and caressed his ears. His light fluffy tail flipped up to curl around him. The white tip just barely touching his small black nose. Yep you guessed it. A small fox by the name Shiro, who part of a small fox demon clan not to far from here. I had never known about these kind of things outside of the town I once lived in, and I had always considered everything dealing with Demons, Angels, and other such things as fairy tales and that this so called Nine Tailed Fox curse was just something the towns people came up with, just to justify him as a monster. Oh how wrong I was. Kyubi was the fox I hold in me, or should I say used to hold in me.

It happened last summer we were all playing in the lake near town. Me and Sasuke were at the waters edge and I had consistently splashed him. He was not enjoying himself that was obvious by the scowl that had permanently attached its self to his face. Then again it might have had something to do with the Pink haired demon from hell. Also known as Sakura. I was enjoying the soothing cool substance against my skin, because it was hot out that day and I felt like I was on fire. Come to find out I was in a way. Kyubi was protecting my body from shutting down from a quick virus that was eating away at me. I wasn't informed of it until the last possible moment when I black out suddenly.

Kyubi had summoned me to the farthest corners of our mind so we could have privacy. He told me I was dying, but he wouldn't let me do so. I was afraid of him of course. It's not every day you wake up just to find out you really did have a demon inside of you. Although it did explain my uncanny sense of not remembering what happened once I got angry at someone or something. I had always wondered why things were broken and people were hiding from me, and know I knew why. Kyubi told me that I was going to die and for some reason I felt like I didn't care. Kyubi on the other hand didn't like that feeling and started to yell at me. He knew something and couldn't……No… more like wouldn't tell me. He sacrificed himself in order to keep me alive. By the time I woke up I was on shore and worried faces loomed over me.

I heard a few gasps as I sat up. I had asked what was wrong and all they did was hand me a mirror. I gasped and I wondered if this was the result of Kyubi dying for me. At that time I thought great just great, here's another thing for people to make fun of me with. I was wrong to think that. They seemed happier to know that Kyubi was dead and that my new ears and tail didn't seem to bother them at all. But it did bring danger in its wake. When they found out about me and what happened to Kyubi, word leaked out and we started getting people who attacked the town and tried to get me. Kakashi had said because it was because they wanted to use me as a weapon on others for their own selfish needs, or possibly worse things. It's not ever day someone turns half demon and gains all the powers from the demon buried inside them like a parasite.

I sighed softly feeling the soft caress of the wind slide across my face. My thoughts wandered back to Iruka, Sasuke, and the others. I was wondering if they were happier without me being there and if they missed me as much as I missed them. I would never admit it to Sasuke, but I loved him so much and now I would never be able to face him and tell him how I feel.

Sigh "Shiro? You awake?"

The small fox stirred and looked up at me with big green eyes. He mewled softly with a yawn and stretched out his stiff limbs. _"Yes my Lord I'm awake."_

"Ok. Would you like to go shopping with me today. I really need to stock up on food again."

"Of course. I would love to help out and I'm sure Miko and Silth will want to help out as well."

"That's ok, I would enjoy any help from you all."

I rose out of my seat when Shiro leapt off my lap to find the others. The place I live at now is in a lush green forest over looking a town I decided to settle down near. When I first came here the fox clan and the humans were in a big feud over many things. I had at first hid myself, but was soon discovered by the two groups after I got in the middle of a fight by sheer accident. I was knocked to the ground and the thing covering my head fell from my head. At first I thought something bad might happen, but all they did was stare at me as if I was something surprisingly interesting at the moment.

An elder fox had come forward and inspected me. The first words out of its maw was _'Kyubi'_. Everyone there shuddered at the sound of the name being said.

I shook my head and said quietly _'No'_. They were surprised and relaxed.

'_You must be…you have the same scent as him.'_

I looked away a little upset that I never knew Kyubi _'Kyubi saved my life by giving up his… we were sharing the same body and he knew that if I died he died. I don't know what happened in the past and I don't know who Kyubi was, but what I do know is that he died for me and to me that is the only thing anyone has ever done for me.' _

They stared at me for the longest time before another elder fox spoke up. _'Well you are just as powerful as he was…maybe even more so now… your name is Naruto, yes?'_ I nodded not really knowing what he meant or how he knew my name. _'Kyubi was a demon lord and he was the leader of the fox clans through out the land. He controlled what we did and what we were supposed to do. Fox demons were peaceful creatures and then one day Kyubi attacked a village in search for something or someone he lost. He was sealed away into a child that would be the savior and peace maker between fox and human. Naruto you are that boy. Do you know why that is?'_

'_No'_ I whispered softly

'_They sealed him inside the boy who's father had saved them from Kyubi, but in return they shunned you because they saw you as the demon and not as the boy they used to seal him in. Naruto, we would like for you to stay with us and stopped this blood feud between humans and fox's. Please lend us your guidance.'_

I genuinely felt like I was wanted and so here I am many days after I left Konaha living to help and helping to live. People in town greeted us with smiles more often now, knowing we meant peace and not war. Every now and again a few travelers would appear and be scared, but soon become aware that we weren't dangerous. More and more of the local fox clans relaxed into the new peace that was created for both humans and fox's alike. But today would through me for a loop when the one person I had hid from would be in town.

As fore told, Miko and Silth, joined us at the gates to the town. Miko was a black fox and was considered to be one of the lower classed demons who knew how to heal others and could make her fox form become large, but nothing more than that. He had white tipped ears and tail that was complimented by her eyes which were a startling deep purple color. Silth was the opposite of her. He had a silvery white fur coat with black tipped ears and tail, but he was nimble and skinnier than Miko. He was a middle class fox who was used as a spy, messenger, or as a trainer for other fox's that would want to learn how to fight. He knew how to use healing, create barriers, and to change form, but the one problem with the transformations was that his eyes stayed fox like and his hair stayed a silvery white like his fur, so people always knew who he was.

"Good morning, my lord."

"Please stop saying that…I told you to call me by my name."

"Sorry, we just can't get used to calling our superior by his name. Only the elders were aloud to say a Superiors name."

"Well I'm the new Superior so I make the law that everyone can call me by my name ok." I sighed exasperatedly.

"Yes, My Lo-… I mean Naruto."

We walked into town and started our shopping Shiro and Silth turned to their human forms and walked with me to find the items we needed. Miko supper sized her self enough to where she could walk around town and help out carrying things. I strapped a cloth sack over her back to put things in the pockets off to her sides.

Shiro was like me, although he wasn't human, he could transform to actually look human. Not to mention he always made himself look way too cute and it always made me nervous for him to be around me when I was in town. Too many people always stared, because they knew the fox customs and since he was always hanging around me it was all ways interpreted as him wanting to be my mate.

I sighed softly "Ok Shiro and Silth I need you to go to the market on Seventh, street and get the things on this list. Ok?"

"Ya, Come on Silth." He smiled and they took off together down the road at a sprint.

Miko chuckled "You know don't you Naruto?"

I nodded "Yes…he wants to be my mate."

Miko chuckled "But…"

"I love someone else… and until my heart aches for that person no more I will not be able to return his feelings for me, and he knows that."

"I see, so that's why he is holding back. He knows the pain in your heart, not to mention he wouldn't force anyone into a relationship."

I looked up and suddenly felt like the whole world had fallen to pieces. There in the middle of the market was Sasuke looking around and asking people about something he was holding in his hands. Miko seemed to have caught on to what, or should I say who I was looking at. She nudged me to snap me out of my daze as he started walking towards me.

"Excuse me, but have you seen this boy?" he asked with no emotion on his face. "His name is Naruto and from what we could tell by his house is that he's been gone for many days."

'_What? ... They didn't even notice I was gone.'_ Feeling dejected Naruto came up with something to say quickly.

"Ya," Miko looked at me with shock in her eyes then noticed the sadness in my face. "He shows up every now and then, but not all the time. If you want, you can come by my house sometime. There are times when he shows up, but it's less often now."

"Why is that?" Sasuke asked "And why are there fox demons here?" He looked at Miko. He hadn't realized yet that I had fox ears and a tail yet.

"The war between fox and human beings are over now that the new lord of the foxes has taken over. It's a lot more peaceful this way than to fight."

"Who's the new lord of the foxes?"

"He is." I pointed to the photo and he looked at me in confusion.

"What?"

"Yep, he came to town shortly after the last battle here in Sirotia. He got knocked flat on his ass, but ya. The elder foxes made him the lord of the fox clans."

Sasuke stood stunned and surprised. I smiled, "Now if you ever need to see me ask any of the foxes here they know me well and where I live."

"Why would they know were you are?" he snapped out of his daze.

I pointed to my ears and to my tail "Because I'm one of them, well not fully anyways. But I am one of the upper class foxes so a lot of foxes would know were any upper class lives."

Sasuke gasped, he had been trying to avoid talking to the foxes and hadn't realized he had been talking to one the whole time. It seemed though that the female fox person was actually being truthful, and the whole time he had been asking the village and had gotten the idea that people were hiding what they knew about Naruto. Were they keeping him secret, because Naruto told them to, because he was hiding from others? Sasuke thought for a moment and decided to stay so he could catch Naruto as he entered town one day, and hopefully get to know this fox lady some more.

Sasuke looked at me and probably trying to take in what I look like at the moment. I had long silver hair and my orange ears and tail stood out amongst my silvery white hair. Miko nudged me again to get my attention.

"Well I have to go…please stop by some time k?"

"Ya, I'll try." Sasuke seemed to be in deep thought as I chuckled and turned from him to go home for the day.

Silth and Shiro joined me at the gates and the first unexpected day of fate had ended and a new day would begin.

* * *

**Thank you for reading i will have the last chapter posted up before the end of this week. please R&R.**

**Coming soon- Chapter two**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hay guys here's the next chapter that i promised. I hope you enjoy it and please R&R after it if you can.**

**a Special thank you to anyone who reveiwed the first chapter and thanks for some pointers and tips i can use. I haven't planned that far ahead, but at this rate it maybe coming closer to something like that. Please keep on reading and reveiwing...thank you.**

* * *

Chapter 2

I woke the next morning when the chakra alarm system rang out in my head. Someone was coming up the road to my home. Springing out of my bed I got to my feet and my senses were all on alert. If it was like last time then it was probably another assassin coming to get rid of me before I turn into a monster like Kyubi did long ago.

I crept out side and hid my chakra from the intruder. I couldn't really tell who it was because it was still slightly dark out and the sun would be rising in about a few more minutes. I watched the shadowy figure from my perch. It looked as if the person was on full alert, knowing full well that he had just triggered the alarm by sheer accident. I lept down from the tree and pinned the other man against another tree. At that moment the sun peaked the mountain side to reveal the man's face. Shock flitted across my features and I let the coughing man go.

"-cough- …What -cough- …was that for? -cough-"

"Sorry…I thought you were another assassin."

Sasuke looked up in surprise "Why would assassins be coming after you?"

"Because I'm the closest person to Naruto, not to mention that I hold a lot of power as well."

"And how much power would that be?"

"I'm a lord."

Sasuke flinched. He and the others back home had heard about Lords in fox clans, but the was one lord that was always above the others, and that would be the strongest fox in the clan that ruled over all clans until that fox was defeated by another stronger fox or if that fox died and his successor took his or her place, But no fox had an actual gender considering they could all reproduce in one way or another. Which was a mystery to most of the humans.

"Thus, the reason why I have no reason to hide things…well unless I deem them unworthy to talk about."

"Like Naruto?"

"In a way yes, but there are things about him I have kept hidden from you that I can not and will not tell."

"Why?"

"That is one thing I can't tell you."

Sasuke huffed and the hot air made a big puff of smoke as it came out and into the cold air of dawn.

"Fine."

"So why did you come up here?" I turned away and started heading up to my house.

"Well…I wanted to know more about you and Naruto, but I guess I'm limited to a number of things on Naruto."

"Yes, you are."

Sasuke thought for a moment "Why do you look like this and the other foxes look like foxes?"

"Hmm…"

"Please tell me that you know that question?"

"I actually do. I'm not some Baka you know. Now were was I…It happens to most foxes. Especially to those who lived among humans. There had been cases of what you people would call cross breeding, but that's not the humans fault at all. Fox demons can change shape and form to suit what they think is good enough to travel around in. Like me the other lords have similar things, but slightly different. We found out that half breed children can be a lot more powerful than the original demon foxes themselves, but on some occasions they turned out to be plain foxes. Ones that couldn't speak or change or do much of anything at all. They became the last class in the clan."

"Wow, I never knew that."

"Most people don't. Only a very select few have ever known the true power to the foxes."

"Why is that?"

"Well think about it. Humans and foxes have been in war since the day Kyubi went and pulled his stupid ass stunt, and ever since then we have been fighting for our lives and in a way foxes still do."

"Ya I guess your right, but why would Naruto come here? And why would he want to help them. I mean he had Kyubi inside of him for so long that he had developed a hate towards the fox."

I stopped in my tracks and looked off into the distance. "I will only tell you this once Sasuke. Naruto only hated Kyubi and not all the foxes. Of course he held some anger, but it wasn't until Kyubi gave his life to save him that he finally realized that the fox wasn't all that bad. Kyubi was only looking for something that the humans had taken from him, but that thing has since then vanished from the earth."

Sasuke was stunned for a moment. It was only a brief moment, but for a second he thought he saw something that reminded him of Naruto. He shook his head _'Nah couldn't be… Wait did she just say my name'_

"How did you know my name?"

"Naruto told us many times about his friends. What they looked like, how they acted, and their personalities. He cares for you all more than you think."

"He did?...wait he does?"

"Enough questions for the day. I wouldn't want a family member of his trying to sneak around every question and answer to get what he wants."

I had grown bolder since the time I left Konaha. Not to mention I became wiser and became a leader to a whole nation of foxes. I had learned more than possibly anyone would in a short life time. Unconsciously I sighed which in turn caught Sasuke's attention.

"What?"

I glanced at him "It's nothing."

"I swear you foxes are just as bad as Naruto."

That made me stiffen "And what would that be?"

"You all hide what you truly feel and you try so hard to hide it when it's convenient for you. Yet you fail to realize that maybe people care about what you feel, and maybe they would like to hear what you have to say."

Damn him and his logic "What ever Sasuke Uchiha. Why don't you start doing the same and see how far it gets you. Tch…Teme."

"Sigh I see. So Naruto has told you a lot about me and the others."

"He wasn't forced into telling us if that's what you mean."

"No, I know him well. Well until he vanished many days ago." The hurt could be heard in his voice, and that's when I noticed how much Sasuke was being not only open minded around me, but also open hearted as well. "He was always a dobe, but he was our dobe…my dobe. I never realized how empty it could be if he were to take of like he did. He always talked a lot and never really knew when to shut the hell up, but it was always something to look forward to hearing from him for me. Now I regret never showing him my thanks and kindness."

We had both stopped moving by now. Sasuke was staring up at the sky as a light breeze came through the trees making his raven hair twist and turn in many different directions. The leaves blew around us as I watched his eyes. They looked so sad and full of pain I could never understand, and the possible question in his head popped out of his mouth.

"Do you like him?"

"Yes."

"I mean as more than just a friend."

"…"

I sighed I guess I was wrong "Never mind."

I turned to walk away and the wind picked up a lot at that moment as Sasuke said something that didn't reach my ears. I turned took look at him.

"Huh?" my eyebrows knitted together as he only walked by me without another word.

We made it to my place and it wasn't until we walked in and took off our shoes that I realized Sasuke had grown taller since I last met him. I mentally pouted as I walked towards the kitchen.

"Want anything to eat?"

"Sure, what ya got?"

"Well since Naruto visits some times. I tend to hold a lot of ramen in my home, but there are other things besides that. Name anything and I will make it."

Sasuke mumbled something that sound close to 'Sounds like Naruto all right.' I couldn't be sure if he was talking about me or making a mental note about that. I finally heard his request after I started looking in the cupboards. He wanted something with shrimp in it. It had been a while since I last had shrimp so I agreed with it and started to make a great dish I had learned from one of the local towns people.

"Dinner should be ready in about a half an hour." I walked out of the kitchen in time to hear the soft rapsing on the door.

"Are you expecting someone?"

"I always have others coming here. It's not unusual for someone like me considering half of the other fox lords really are that nice at all and still hold grudges against humans, but they seem to tolerate me which is a plus in its self."

" Hmm, I see."

I opened the door and on the other side was Miko, Silth, and Shiro each one a different color to the other. They bounded in after smelling the scent of food.

"Hay, what are you having this morning Naru." I sighed softly seeing as they gave me a nick name now that I didn't mind. I think maybe Miko talked with them so they were being careful.

"Well a shrimp with fish dish that is very good. Mrs. Calio made it for me once when I went to talk to her about the mischief Samion was making." I stated truthfully.

"Cool, So…… who is this?" he lept up on the table and stared at Sasuke who was rooted in place near the table. I could tell he wasn't comfortable with this at all.

"This is Sasuke."

Silth sniffed the air around Sasuke "He's strong, but not strong enough to take on a lord like you Naru."

It was then that Sasuke realized the fox was calling their lord Naru instead of lord. "Why do they call you that?"

"Because, I told them too, and I don't like formalities and being called lord makes my skin crawl."

Sasuke started to think about a few things. One was that he was sure this person acted way to mature for the age she looked like and he felt comfortable around her which made absolutely no sense because he's never met her before. He definitely dared to ask.

_**((This may be confusing to some people, but yes I've done a mix between Naruto's point of view and Normal point of view.))**_

"How old are you?"

I looked away to hide the blush across my cheeks "I'm seventeen years of age."

"What? Your only a year younger than me. Then how come you sound so mature and, and wise?"

I sighed. _'Damn this is going to be so hard now. Now that Sasuke stopped asking about me, he wants to know me…wait…did that make any sense at all? Never mind …think stupid what should I say?'_

"Well I guess in a way I got a picture of both sides of the fight Sasuke. I saw how humans could act and how foxes could act. Not to mention I got to go through many emotional situations along with learning new things about both clans. In a way I matured way to quickly within the short life span of going from living with humans to being the lord of a clan. In some ways it was very traumatic, but I did learn to control my hate for both sides and in return I learned to love more than hate, but in a way I regret leaving those I loved behind just so I could escape my problems in my past and for becoming a lord and never to be able to she them again." I was dropping hints left and right and hoped that he would notice, but as usual he's so thick headed.

"So you had a tough life that changed you." He stated softly "But who were those people? Well if you don't mined me asking."

"They were people I called my family."

"Oh…"

I was starting to get irritated _'How thick can you get Sasuke? Can't you tell it's me just by the way your acting around me? Can't you tell at all? Sure I've changed a lot physically and mentally, but am I really that un recognizable?'_ I suddenly felt real depressed and the silence felt heavy in the air.

"I'm going outside for a while." I said softly and walked out the door.

Miko's eyes turned to worry and Sasuke stood stunned that he could sense the depression and sadness rolling off of the young woman. She nudged Silth who quickly shifted from fox form to human form making Sasuke jump in the process of doing so.

The silver fox looked at him "Sorry." He said before turning to the kitchen and taking care of the meal Naru had left.

Miko followed me out the door and it wasn't long before she caught up to me and walked silently next to me as I stared at the ground at my feet. I felt so stupid, what was I hoping for when he came here? To realize that I was the person he was so intent on finding? I know I told them to not come looking for me, but deep down I secretly wanted them too. So why was I being so stupid now? All this time I spent many days in peace thinking that they had given up on me and now all this happens. I want him to now, but I feel like I couldn't tell him and eventually he will think I'm lying and go away and never return. If that happens I will just except it and move on. The love I have for him will never fade away, but I will never love anyone more than I loved him.

Miko nuzzled me softly "Naru, you must tell him. You know your heart can't handle much more of this pain and eventually if he fails to see you for who you are your heart will shatter like Kyubi's did when his first love never wanted him."

I sighed softly "Your right Miko, but I just can't seem to bring myself to tell him at all though. I'm afraid of what he may think."

Miko sighed softly "Tell you what Naru. Just go to the lake and wash up we'll take care of dinner and the house while you're gone. We'll send Sasuke to come and get you for dinner."

"You won't tell him about me will you?"

"No, that will be your decision, not mine."

I nodded and Miko went back to the house. I walked to the lake and found my favorite peaceful spot. I didn't know at the time that it was a lake that showed peoples true form and that was the reason for me for liking it some much. Then again I was pretty oblivious to most of everything around me in the first place. I stripped from my cloths and walked into the water with as much grace as any fox demon would. I walked until the cool water was up to my chest, and I walked over to the water fall that was nearby so I could wet my hair. The water felt good against my ears and they would occasionally flick back and forth making water spray off in different directions.

-Meanwhile-

Miko entered the warm house and looked around. She found Silth in the kitchen still fiddling with breakfast. Shiro was setting the table and preparing for them to eat when she noticed Sasuke was no were to be seen.

"Uhhh… Where's Sasuke?"

They all stopped what they were doing and looked at each other, and together they said in Unison "Oh Shit"

Sasuke wandered down a path with his hands in his pockets and his eyes staring at the ground.

'_Something strange is going on and I get the feeling this Naru person is hiding something, but what could it be.'_ He sighed softly _'Now lets see She talked about her past right and from what I can surmise from her story is that she has probably just as bad of a past as Naruto did. Not to mention she kind of remind me of him in some ways. She also makes me feel like I'm comfortable and I'm only comfortable around those that I have known for a long time… wait…does that mean I know her? …If I do then where have I met her before?'_

He was snapped out of his thought process when he heard the sound of splashing water. At first he didn't think anything of it until he remembered that Naruto liked water way more than any other person he'd known ever did. He moved through the brush and suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. It was as if his mind had shut down and couldn't reboot fast enough. There was Naruto standing under the water fall chest deep in the water as enjoying the water running through his hair and across his fox like ears. From what Sasuke could tell is that Naruto had no idea he was there yet and Sasuke slowly walked forward and until he was in plain view now, before he spoke to him.

"Naruto?"

* * *

Ok that's all for now -grins evilly- the juicey stuff happens in the next few chapters. -chuckles-

Next - Chapter 3

Enjoy and please rate and reveiw


	3. Chapter 3

**Hay guys here's the next chapter and i hope you enjoy it -wink-...WARNING THIS HAS SOME LEMON IN IT...the next chapter will too. -chuckles- **

**Well the cats out of the bag i hope you enjoy...lets make some cute babies...jk or am I -laughs-.**

* * *

Chapter - 3

My whole body froze when the familiar voice snapped me out of my water logged mind. My mind was racing 'Did he finally guess it was me?' Without thinking about it I looked down and realized I wasn't a female anymore _'What the hell?'_ Now this was unexpected and that ended up probably being the worse timing ever. Not to mention now I was so fucking nervous that I couldn't see to stop trembling as I stood there.

"Naruto?"

I slowly turned to look at him with wide eyes. I swallowed the lump that had suddenly lodged itself in my throat. I felt like my cheeks had become so hot that I was sure I looked embarrassed or surprised to Sasuke by now. My eyes caught movement and was him stepping forward.

"No, don't come any closer."

He stopped and the emotions of shock and hurt flitted across his face. That alone made me feel so wretched and terrible as I backed away from him.

"Naruto…"

"…"

"Why did you leave?"

I guess it's too late to think up some explanation now. "I… I had to Sasuke…I couldn't…I couldn't stay with any of you anymore…I couldn't impose myself on you or the others any longer."

I had no idea why I couldn't tell him the true reason, but it hurt to see him look at me the way he was now. My eyes started to become blurry and the back of my eyes began to burn as I tried to wrack my brain for something to say and all that I could seem to make come out of my mouth was "I'm sorry."

I turned and took off and vanished into the forest area leaving Sasuke behind with a hurt expression across his face. Miko and the others had watched from the shadows and snuck the feminine cloths out of sight before Sasuke had a chance to notice them. I ran until my legs hurt and I was at home in my room. I flopped down on my bed not realizing that yet again I was a female once more, until I felt uncomfortable and rolled over. I got up and put a black sleeveless shirt on and a pair of black under wear and blue jeans on as well. _'I wonder why I turned back into my true form…could have something to do with the water?'_

I walked out of the room in time to see Miko and the others come rushing back in. Miko went into my room and placed the cloths in the hamper then went to get a towel to make it look like I just got out of the shower. Although I'm pretty sure Sasuke wouldn't buy it, but then again we were gone long enough for it to have happened. Silth was putting the food on the plates when Sasuke came in with such a hurt expression on his face. Mt stomach turned in revulsion towards myself and my heart felt like it was going to tear out of my chest.

Sasuke kept his head hung and his face hidden behind his black locks of hair. His shoulders were slumped and that's when I noticed that Sasuke was soaking wet. _'Did he run through the water to try and chase after me?'_ When Sasuke finally looked up I gasped to find that he was crying. Sure the water made it harder to see, but the silent sobs that couldn't seem to escape his lip started to spill out his tears enough to make them look like they were a steady stream. I walked over hesitantly with regret rolling in my eyes. Obviously Sasuke took that as pity and let me walk over and hold him close to me.

That's when the sobs broke out and it seemed like Sasuke couldn't control them at all either. I guided him over to the couch and we sat down before his knees could buckle out from underneath him. I did soft shushing sounds as if I was a mother trying to calm down her child after finding out that his father was never coming home ever again, and in a way that was ironically true to a point that is.

I felt so terrible for forcing these kind of feeling upon someone who's been through more than I could possibly imagine. It wasn't until I heard the soft mumbling that I realized it was Sasuke talking to me.

"Huh?"

"He ran away…" He sobbed softly "I …I looked so long…an…and so hard for him…and no one could tell me where he was…un…until I came here and heard….that he was here…I had hope…I …why? I mean… can't he see I came so far for him…just for him." Realization hit me hard in the face. "Couldn't he see that I loved him?" Sasuke broke out in more sobs. I felt like the most dense person in the world, and for not realizing this before this had happened.

"I'm sorry this happened." I whispered softly

Sasuke thought it was my regret for telling him that I was here. "No…don't think that way…I should have listened to his letter and stayed away…it's obvious he doesn't love me the way I love him…and its obvious that he doesn't care about us anymore and he doesn't want us either."

Now that got my blood boiling, but the hurt was more powerful. "No Sasuke no…he does love you. You have no idea how much he loves you and how much he went through to keep you from getting hurt."

Sasuke looked up at me sensing both the anger and hurt in my voice. "Huh?"

I bit my lip and he noticed the gesture, but stayed quiet until I said something. The tears still slid down his cheeks like a stream, but he had finally controlled the sobs. His eyes were still filled with so much pain and sadness. Miko had decided to jump up at that point and lay in Sasuke's lap. Sasuke didn't seem to mind it and started to stroke her dark black fur. Silth and Shiro stood in the kitchen door way waiting to see what would happen.

"He left to protect you all and to keep from the plague that haunted his every step and every day life. He was tired of causing you all pain and suffering. He didn't want his problem to be yours."

Sasuke thought about it for a while and it slightly made sense, but Sasuke and the others liked to help Naruto, they wanted to make his problems theirs and Sasuke was going to prove it. The something struck him and he looked at Naru with renewed eyes. His mind shutting down at the possibility that something like that could ever happen.

"Naruto?"

I sighed softly _'now he sees…of all times to under stand.'_ I nodded, my ears laying back in defeat. I was expecting Sasuke to hit me or at least yell at me, but I got the exact opposite. His arms wrapped around me and he pulled me into what could have been a bone shattering hug, but at my strength it didn't seem to bother me at all.

"Why didn't you say something and why are you using your Sexy Nin Justsu to hide?"

I sighed "I thought it was obvious…can you tell that it should have gone out by now?"

He moved away and looked at me. I mean really looked at me for the first time since he'd been there. I watched his eyes widen and his mouth for a split second seemed like it could spit out his words for that moment.

"Naruto…What happened?"

"Well that's the exact answer I would like to know. I only woke up one morning and found myself like this. I don't know why or how it happened it just did."

"…"

"I stayed for a while thinking that if I pretended I was sick for a few days that it would eventually fade away, but it never did. So I left, I couldn't stand looking at any of you and putting you in to my troubles anymore. I didn't want the hurt to come back into my life after Kyubi had died. I knew that if I showed anyone the way I was everything would end up hurting me again and I would lose something dear to me."

Sasuke sat and listened to him. His mind reeling and turning like a bunch of gears that couldn't seem to even take a brake from though today. _'Wait did he say something dear to him?'_

"Naruto?"

"Hmm?" I hadn't noticed, but Sasuke had stopped his blubbering and now I had started.

"Who…What was dear to you?"

"I thought that would have been obvious by now Sasuke."

"Huh?"

I looked him in the eyes and let the emotions flit across my eyes. To try and get my point across to him that he was the one I cared about the most in my life. Sasuke gasped slightly.

"Now do you understand? Now do you know why I left?"

He nodded slightly.

"Sasuke I left because I was afraid of losing you. I was afraid that everything I worked hard for would fade away because I was this and not me. I loved you so much that it hurt to even think about you think about me in a different way that what I am. So I left and in a way that hurt more than thinking about you thinking of me in a different way. I felt like my heart had shattered and scattered it to the far winds of the earth and sprinkled it over the sea. I let my legs carry me until I couldn't walk no more, until the pain had turned into a numbing feeling in my heart. I thought the real me had died, but then when I got to this village I had stayed only a few days until the fox clan had attacked it. I got caught in the cross hairs of the battle. Needless to say I got knocked on my ass, but not until I got cold like claws drug across my back. It wasn't their fault I got hurt, but they still blamed themselves. That's the only reason why they knew I was a mix from Kyubi's blood. I never told them I got hurt and I never showed my pain, because I couldn't feel pain then. It wasn't until they mention Kyubi that it all came back; the hurt, the pain, and the undying sadness. I lived because of Kyubi and I lived because he wanted me to stay alive for you, but it hurt so much that I tried to push it away and hide from the pain. It worked for a while, but then you'd pop back up into my mind every time Shiro tried so hard to obtain my attention and affections. I couldn't help it anymore so I let the pain over come me every night and I let it the hurt in, but it would never go away."

At this point I started to cry. Silth and Shiro were debating on whether or not to come over and comfort me. "I never told anyone how much it hurt to be reminded of you and the others. Yet they wanted to know more about you all and I couldn't help, but tell them. I suspected that they knew my pain, but not the extent of it. I was always reminded of how much I tried so hard to get your attention all the time. I was always reminded of how much I though Sakura as my rival and how much I truly loved you."

I raised my hand to my face to try and dry my tears away, but they just wouldn't stop flowing. "I learned so much while I was here, but I had yet to learn to stop loving you and I had yet to learn how to love others back as much as I loved you. I thought I was starting to until the other day when you suddenly appeared in town. I felt stunned, shocked, and the pain came back when you asked me were I was. I knew and yet I couldn't bring myself to tell you. So I tried to get you to stay so I could at least see you and talk with you, but as someone else and not as myself. I knew eventually you'd think me to be a liar and would eventually leave me again, but it was better than not seeing you ever again."

I hadn't noticed Sasuke had pulled me into another hug that was a lot more gentle and reassuring. My ears couldn't seem to hear the soft lulling he was trying to get to me. "For the first time in a long time I felt like my heart was whole again and for the first night I actually slept without nightmares and the pain of being heart broken and alone." I hadn't realized I had grabbed a hold of his shirt and leaned my head against his chest. I was completely lost in my memories as I described everything and poured my heart out to him. "…and then when I saw you at the lake I had no idea I had changed back and I had no idea that the pain would hurt more in my true form than in this, but I'm wrong again. It hurt tenfold and there was nothing I could do to stop the pain. I didn't want you to know what happened, I didn't want to feel the pain of loving someone and letting them slip out of my grasp again, but it happened anyway when I saw you at the lake and I left you stunned and hurt. I didn't know how much pain I cause you until you came here with tear filled eyes and so much pain. It hurt so much to see you that way and it hurt to know that I had caused that pain. I felt like the most, dirtiest person on the planet and I felt too horrible for making that happen to you……" I then remembered his wet cloths "And you came after me and got yourself all wet by doing so. I feel so stupid I should have let my heart decide and not my stupid head."

Sasuke had obviously had enough of the explaining. "I hate being unab-…" He silenced me with the one thing I wasn't expecting at that moment. He kissed me so gently it took a moment for my mind to respond or react to what was going on at the moment. I closed my eyes and kissed him back with just as much gentleness as possible, but Sasuke decided to deepen it. His tongue glided across my bottom lip and I gasped at the feel of it. Taking that into his advantage he slid his tongue into my mouth. It slid across the roof of my mouth and across my teeth. I swear I heard myself moan at one point, but I couldn't seem to remember if I had or not. He the caressed and stroked my tongue with his, coaxing mine to do something in return and hesitantly I did so. I traced the exact same steps that Sasuke had done for me, but I added in a few things when my mind became curious of this foreign territory. He soon jumped back into action and after a while of playing tonsil hockey he pulled away from me, and looked at my flushed face that was only inches away from his.

"Please shut up dobe. I understand why now and it will never change what I think about you…" He half smirked. "It just makes it more convenient for me…well in a way."

I gulped, but I had to ask "How?"

He leaned forward "You can bare my children now."

Surprise flitted across my face and a deep blushed filled my cheeks. I felt his hand sliding up and down my outer thigh, which in turn made me shiver. This time I heard myself moan when his thumb unconsciously started to caress the inside of my thigh. That seemed to have caught Sasuke's attention.

"Hay Naruto…have you ever thought that maybe the reason for you being a girl is because you're in heat?"

That caught me off guard and I looked up at him in confusion. "Huh?"

Sasuke looked over at the others who seemed to be still stunned by the sudden turn of events starting with the kiss. "Is it possible that he's a girl because he's in heat?"

Miko snapped out of it first and lept down, from her forgotten spot on Sasuke's lap, and turned to speak.

"It's highly possible that, that could happen. Most half breeds do have that happen and I think Naruto could be one of them."

"So…there are other half breeds?"

"Yes."

"So Naruto never lied to me?"

"He never intended to In the first place. He wanted to stay truthful to you even though he was pretending to be someone else."

"Oh really?" He looked back at me after conversing with Miko. Again I blushed like an over reacting school girl again.

"Yep, and he did talk about his family and friends a lot. It seemed to make him happy when he talked about all of you. So that's probably the reason why we never knew the extent of the damage done to his heart. We were trying to mend it by helping him create a new life to live in, but I guess it was something that could happen only to a point."

"Miko…" I felt stupid now

"I think Naruto appreciates what you've done for him and if he wants to stay here than he can. Besides now that I know where he is I can visit more often."

I suddenly felt pain in my chest _'He is leaving.'_ Sensing this he pulled me close to him and held me against his chest.

"Sasuke."

"I won't let you feel the pain again. If I have to I will stay here every night after school." Realization hit me. Sasuke loved me just as much as I loved him. Geeze and I thought he was thick, it turns out I'm just like him.

Sasuke chuckled softly and caressed the side of my face. I leaned into the caress with a fox like purr that had him smiling at me. Shiro and Silth finally snapped out of their stupor and looked at each other.

"Shiro?"

Shiro smiled and nodded "I'm fine. I'm just glad Naruto's happy again. I was getting worried that I would never see him smile again and if that happened I knew there would be nothing in the world to change it unless it was this man."

Silth nodded "Ya, I'm glad he's smiling too. The elders will be happy to hear it."

Miko nudged them and the glanced back at Naruto and Sasuke. "I think we should tell them to come eat and then we'll leave."

They nodded as Miko turned to the two of them. "Hay Naruto! Breakfast is ready."

My ear pricked up and my eyes went towards the kitchen, then I looked back at Sasuke who only chuckled.

"Go, I know you love to eat."

I smiled and grabbed his hand as I shot out of my seat and lead him to the kitchen. I felt so much renewed energy, just by what happened.

"I want you to try my cooking Sasuke."

Sasuke looked at him warily as he remembered the last time he tried something Naruto made, and back then he was a horrible cook. "Ok."

I watched as he sat down and tried the food I had created for him. Surprise flickered across his face and at first I thought he wasn't feeling well.

"This…" I held my breath "Is really good Naruto….when in hells name did you learn how to cook so well?"

I blushed "Only shortly after I got here…I kind of gave an elder fox a major tummy ache with the last thing I cooked for him, so he had the patience to teach me."

Sasuke laughed a bell like laugh that rang in my ears. In all my life I had never heard him laugh like that and for me that was a very big surprise. I stared at him in shock and he seemed to notice because he looked over at me with a wary smile.

"What?"

I shook my head "Nothing…it's just I've never heard or seen you laugh like that before."

He blinked a few times and realized what Naruto was saying the his cheeks turned a pink color and in my mind I was jumping up and down with joy at seeing Sasuke looking so cute and blushing like this. I walked over and sat down next to him.

"Now let's eat." I said smiling as Miko, Silth, and Shiro sat down and started to eat as well.

Once we finished Miko and the others left with their tummies full and satisfied. I was on the front porch watching them go when I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist and a chest press against my back. I sighed softly as I felt his chin rest against my shoulder and his nose nuzzled the side of my neck. I felt like I could stay like this for ever in his arms. I felt him kiss my neck and I shuddered pleasantly and a mewling sound escaped from my lips as he kissed up and down my neck.

"You know what?" he said between kisses

"Mmm…What?" I said as I enjoy his caressing lips.

"I need to head back home to tell them I found you."

"Them?"

"Yes…Iruka and the others…they've been worried about you."

I flinched "They have?"

"Yes that's why I'm partially here…but the other part is for my own reasons."

I gasped when I felt his hand glide and grasp me between my legs. I moaned softly as his hand rubbed gently up and down in that region.

"And I think you know what my reasons are…don't you Naruto?"

I gasped with a moan "Yesss"

Sasuke's lips pressed against my neck and I felt his tong run along my neck and up to my jaw line. It came to my earlobe and I felt him nip at it lightly. I groaned in response with a soft mewl following it afterwards.

"Sasuke…" I gasped softly when I felt his hand softly grasped between my legs.

* * *

Ok that's it for now.

Next chapter coming later ...it may take a while for me to do this...-gulp- i haven't even done that kind of scene in my others stories...-slaps face- stay strong Crimzon...stay strong.


	4. Chapter 4

Warning this is a Yaoi( or to others they would consider this as Hentia considering Naruto's a girl at this moment.) - Scene….flamers will be hunted down and destroyed. I have given the warning so if you are under the legal age limit of reading this then don't read it. If Yaoi scenes like these disgust you then don't read and find something else to read instead got it. Enjoy!

Not my characters- This is an Au

* * *

**_Chapter - 4_**

I couldn't seem to register what was happening. My brain all, but shut down on me as Sasuke's ministrations became more intimate. He had turned me around and was kissing my lips with a passion I didn't even know he had in him. Un able to keep my eyes open at all I let him lead me to the bed room.

"Hn…Sasuke!." I moaned out his name unable to say anything else at the time.

If I had been a guy I'm pretty sure the things he was doing now may have been a little difficult, but I couldn't seem to stop myself from imagining how it would have felt if I wasn't in this girl form. It wasn't long before I found all traces of my cloths being gone from my body. Sasuke stopped and sat up to stare at me. I couldn't help the blush that reached my cheeks and he chuckled.

"Naruto…you're so beautiful when you blush….and even more beautiful since you're like this in front of me." He breathed through pants.

I swallowed and thought of what first came to mind "I think you look better though." I'm pretty sure my fox ears were back by now and at the moment I hadn't notice my tail was getting in the way. His fingers slid up and down the outside part of me left leg. A shiver quivered through my body and an indescribable heat filled me from the inside out. Sasuke finally shed his cloths and pressed himself against me. I gasped at the skin to skin contact and he seemed to do the same thing as well, then again I could be mistaken.

"Sasuke" I moaned out his name.

His hands explored every curve, every plain, and every sensitive area on my body. Each movement he made, made my entire frame shiver in anticipation and with lust. His fingers lightly traced many things across my skin ad his lips skillfully traced a long line across my neck and jaw line. His hand hooked my leg and pulled it up against his hip.

"Sasuke…"

"I'll be gentle…I promise."

((Ok take a deep breath.))

I nodded and Sasuke slid inside me. Of course it hurt and at the same time it felt so wonderful. To have the one person I cared about the most in my life, filling me and making me feel whole in more ways than one. I groaned and gasped in slight pain. Sasuke's caressing fingers glided across my skin to try and help take my mind away from the pain as I adjusted to him. Eventually he moved on to something else to help. His lips pressed to mine and it was very effective. It was hard to stay focused on what was happening when his lips were upon mine. I pulled away first.

"Ok…I'm ready." I said between gasps for air.

He started to move. It was a sensation I couldn't describe even if I wanted to. My mind completely lost all train of thought as his slow and gentle movements became mind blowing and it wasn't long before I started asking him to go faster and push harder. It was then he hit a spot inside me that made my head go back, my body arch against his, and a scream rip from my throat as pleasure racked my body.

"Hn Naruto….so tight… I'm going too…." He groaned softly.

His head went back and he felt him fill me with his essence. He went limp on top of me and it took me a while before I came down my high that I had gone into sometime during the action we had just done.

"Naruto?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

I smiled gently and stroked his hair "I love you too Sasuke."

-

I woke up after finally falling asleep after our wonderful time together, but when I came to Sasuke wasn't there. I sat up quickly and soon regretted it. It hurt to move even the slightest bit. It seemed that women had pain after that too. Shiro walked into the room then and looked at me with a smile.

"Good morning Naru." He said in a happy sing song voice.

"Morning Shiro…Ummm by any chance do you know where Sasuke went?"

"Ya… The elders wanted to talk to him."

"What?... and no one got me up to tell me?"

"We didn't think you'd be up to it Naru. Especially in your condition."

I sighed and laid back on the bed.

"Oh I brought breakfast…Ummm I wasn't too sure what you wanted, but I made some sushi for you to eat."

"Thanks Shiro."

"Miko and Silth should be here soon, so don't worry about the cleaning….we'll do it for you."

I sat in my bed eating the food Shiro had made for me. I suddenly had a strange thought of having my own kids. I blinked a few times and wondered where the thought had come from. I shrugged and kept on eating when I heard a familiar voice call out. I wanted to get up to greet him, but at the moment I couldn't. So he came into the room for me.

"Hay love… How are you doing?" He asked.

"Hmm ok I guess…So what did the elders tell you?"

"They said if I hurt you in any way they will make me hurt…. And also they told me a group of people have been looking for us and they should be heading this way on a lead they got. I'm not sure who they are, but I will fight to protect you if they are here to hurt you."

My eyes narrowed "No one knows I'm me… only you and the foxes here know I'm me. They must be looking for you…"

Sasuke shook his head "They said they were asking about you Naruto and asked if they had seen me asking about you. One visitor had told them they saw me walk out into this direction to visit the fox demon lord. He didn't mention to them that you are the demon lord."

"Well if they are coming here then that means they will be asking questions about you. As my duty I have to speak with them if they mean no harm."

"I won't chance it Naruto you could get hurt."

"Sasuke…" I shot him a glare "I have fared well the past few days without you I think I can live without your protection a little longer…maybe even more."

"Still the same old stubborn dobe…" He grumbled

I chuckled "Same old teme."

He kissed me gently and I kissed him back. If they were half way here then Miko would know before he would. Miko was always the most sensitive to things around her and she always let Naruto know what was coming.

"Now I must get changed before our guests arrive."

"Hmmm then let me help you."

My eyes widened "Teme I won't let you do anything to me until them come and leave."

Sasuke sighed "Fine…fine I won't try anything, but at least make me help you. You look like you in pain."

"You did it to me so you would know now wouldn't you?"

"Sorry…I tried not to."

"I know love…don't worry too much about it."

He sighed "Ok."

Silth walked in "Ummm I over-heard… should we make something for our guests?"

"Yes thank you Silth and have Miko tell me when they get close."

"Ok Naru."

I got up and started to pull out some cloths and tried to conceal how much pain I was in. When I got on my underwear and black baggy pants on. I turned to look at Sasuke who seem to be thinking about something as he pulled out my bra and black t-shirt with a red symbol standing for fox on it.

"Why do they call you Naru…even when I know it's you?"

I shrugged "They don't want to call me by my true name and I told them not to call me lord anymore so they compromised on calling me Naru so they don't feel bad either way."

"Oh!" His eyebrows still stayed knitted together.

"What?"

"I was just wondering."

"About what?"

"About if you wouldn't mind me calling you Naru-chan."

I blushed "If you want too."

"I do…because I love you Naruto and I think it's…cute enough for you."

"Teme."

"Dobe."

Silth had made snacks and placed them on the end tables and coffee table in the living room when Miko came in.

"They're about a half a mile from here and should be here soon. So finish getting ready Naru."

"Ok."

Sasuke helped me with the bra. I normally didn't wear one in the first place, but now that I had someone to help me and knows what it was, I was comfortable in trying to wear one for once. I then slipped on my t-shirt and walked out into the living room.

"Sasuke…go out back and wait for about a few seconds before and after they get here. Then you can make your appearance ok? I don't want them thinking I'm forcing you to stay here."

"Ok," He kissed my cheek " Stay safe." and then left.

I waited with the others. Silth was making some normal breakfast food and Miko laid on the couch in her fox form. Shiro ran over to me and leapt up into my arms in his fox form so I could stroke his fur to calm my nerves. Miko's head popped up to tell me they were here. The door was open so I was sure they'd here me before the rang the bell.

"You can come in."

I was busy looking at Silth who was making breakfast when I heard his voice.

"Umm excuse me, but I have some questions."

"How'd she know we were here?"

"Not sure."

I turned to look at my quests and I had to keep from fainting or I would have done so right then and there.

* * *

I'm so totally sorry i didn't mean for it to take this long to get it done and i'm sorry to my other readers for not getting the chapters to chased love and kitties paradise finished. It will take some time, but it will be finished.

Next Chapter- Later.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok here it is the next chapter you have been all waiting for. Let's see just who came lumbering into his home after so long of being gone and hidden away.**

**Remember reminds of this fan fiction are on the first chapter repeats will not be deamed beyound the first chapter so flammers will be cruisified. -smirks evily- **

**Sincerily,**

**Security forces member of the U.S. Airforce. **

**Yep you heard me i'm in the airforce....well not for long. Sorry it's been so long, but this is the reason for the delay. Trying to write out this much when I'm alone is nearly impossible. So after a long wait I hope you enjoy the newest and latest chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter- 5**

Naruto felt his heart race as he stared at the least likely people he would see since leaving Konaha. Well he couldn't say that because geuss what Sasuke had shown up on his litteral door the town his door step. The girl had wide eyes as she stared at Naruto's fuzzy ears and tail, her pink hair was the same as alway. Short and pink, Naruto snorted in the back of his mind wondering how he ever found her attractive in the past in the first place. Standing behind her and to the left was his mentor and behind Kakashi was his step father, Iruka looked like he was gaurding Kiba and Shikamaru.

"Well it's not hard to sense you. I am a demon fox you know," she sighed softly and Iruka gasped.

Boy did Naruto feel so damned awkward. This was not supposed to happen, they were not supposed to come here, and they were not supposed to be in this room. He looked to Kakashi and there was something odd about the way he was staring at her. Like he was staring so hard to try and unveil who he truely was. Flipping her hair slightly as she turned away she still felt his eyes on her and Naruto felt instently nervous.

"What is it you seek here?"

"Well we came in search of to boy Sasuke and Naruto. We know Sasuke is here, but he still know nothing of the other boy," Kakashi said as he walked up to her.

She turned back, "Yes Sasuke is here."

"What about Naruto," Kakashi stood right next to her now.

She flipped her silver hair again and her eyes narrowed, "I am not obligated to tell you that."

Iruka gasped, "So does that mean you know where he is? Please tell us...please."

Naruto kept his emotions in check and stayed seemingly coldly emotionless yet still smiling and conversing with the ease of politeness. Her ears twutched slightly and she noted Sasuke was there and her tail swayed slowly, knowing full well Sasuke had great acting skills. This would be really easy to fool them, since Naruto had made it clear that he didn't want anyone else to know about his exsistance as the way he is now.

"I told you I can not disclose that infromation..." Naruto jumped when a fist slammed into the wall next to his head and Kakashi seemd for once angry. He had never seen his mentor like this in a long time since going up against Zabuza.

"We don't care, just tell us or I will make you," the threat was clean and clear yet Naruto felt his temper flare and he was staring Kakashi down.

"Listen here Kakashi sensie," she fumed, "For one I am under strict prohibition to keep his secret to the grave. He wishes not to be found and to keep his past behind him. I for one will not tollerate this intrusion into my home being demanded by a old mentor of his on his where abouts."

She hissed and Kakashi had lifted his hand up in surrender his face in shock and surprise, "Ok...ok I give." He took several steps back as her fox freinds gathered at her feet.

She picked Mika up and stroked her gently.

"You know guys I could have handled it," Sasuke said from his place near the door.

They all turned and Sakura smiled and the her face turned sad, "Did you find him Sasuke?"

He looked at Naruto and Naruto made a face then he turned to the others, "Yes and no."

"What? What does that mean?" Kiba complained with a puppy whine. He missed Naruto and Naruto could tell.

"Well as you can see Naru here is tight lipped about this," Sasuke said softly and slowly, "Which is her duty since she is one of several lords in this area and one of the highest lords over all here. The fox clan has promised him refuge, peace, and a pllace to escape everyone he once knew. All they said to me, was wait around and you might seem him. It's better then nothing and I plan to stay till he pops up again."

"What if they were lying? They are fox demons you know," Naruto seethed as he heard that coming from Kiba.

"They seem truthful to me, they just like to take the long way around things and speak in riddles or metaphores you have to figure out on your own," Sasuke said truthfully.

sighing Iruka looked at Naru who looked fit to burst, "I am sorry Naru. We will not broach the subject much longer."

Kakashi had a sneeking suspition and he asked out right what they wanted to know, "Were you born fox demon tribe, or human?"

Naru gritted her teeth, "fox tribe." that was mostly true because Kyubi had been full fox tribe so that made Naruto one too right?

"Really then why are you not like them?"

"Because I prefer this form that's why, right kids?" Mika lept down and shifted to her biger fox form while the other two shifted to their either semi human form or full human form.

They all gasped except for Sasuke and Naruto. Who had grown used to it. They stared in disbeleif and then Sasuke started to talk.

"You see the fox clans are distributed in levels. What you were born with classifies you as what ever you will be. If your powers increase so does your status. Kyubi was their last ruler and the hieghest leveled demon fox they had. SO in other words...." He left it blank and they gaped at him.

"You mean Naruto is....." Iruka stumbled and trailed off.

"Yes he is the new clan leader to all demon foxes in this and every area," he smirked proud of his little kitsune.

Kakashi caught that, "You've seen him haven't you?"

They all turned to Sasuke and he frowned slightly, "Yes and I promised to be quiet. Just stick around and maybe you'll get lucky like I did ok."

Naruto groaned internally and looked at Sasuke. He knew what the older was planning and that ment eventually in time, who knew when ever that would be, they would know just who Naru really was.....

* * *

**Sorry guys that's the end of this chapter, wish it could have been better, but my room mate doesn't want me to keep her up every night so this will due for now. Until next time see you later.**

**Next chapter maybe comming soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

****

**Well here's the next chapter everyone. I'm finally back home and I'm currently writting out the next few chapters by hand and maybe I will have them up withing the next couple of weeks. Also I would like to announce If anyone is interested in Fire Emblem , kingdom hearts, or Final Fantasy VII & VIII. I am working on some new stories for those as well.**

**Ok now for this: IF I POSTED IT ON THE FIRST PAGE THEN IT'S NOT A MISTAKE THAT I DIDN'T PUT IT ON EVERY CHAPTER. BECAUSE IT EVEN SAYS I WILL NOT POST IT ON EVERY PAGE, BUT HERE'S A REMINDER ANYWAYS. THESE ARE NOT MY CHARACTERS I DO NOT OWN THEM SO FLAIMERS WILL BE CRUISIFIED OR WRIPPED APART AND DEEP FRIED TO BE FED TO MY LARGE AND HUNGRY DOGS. -smiles- thank you and enjoy the story.**

* * *

**_Chapter-6_**

**_(Kakashi's P.O.V)_**

I watched Naru closely something about her demenor set of a red flag in my head and I was pritty sure that she was hidding more then just Naruto. Though it seemed I would be unable to get close to her. Did the foxes protect eveyone elder with a high status? Or just Naru since she was a lord of this regein? It is possible. This land had been undergoing some hard times with the fox clan, up until no more reports came in to Konaha. Often had the Hokage (who was Tsunade and completely worried for Naruto's safe return.) had wondered as to what could have caused the upraor to die down so quickly as it did. I may be slow, but I'm not entirely clueless. Naruto was probably the one who had stopped what ever had been going on here. I couldn't stop myself from being curious as to how things came to be and why this female, who was drop dead gorgious by the way, seemed like she was on edge around them and not Sasuke. Sasuke knew more then he let on and was probably driven to serecy, and that was probably asked for by none other then Naruto. Frustrated I sighed and ran my fingers through my thick silver-gray hair. I looked to Iruka and my heart dropped. The man looked so worn and worse for wear he looked to be truelly missing Naruto. Who knew how many people the boy could affect with his leaving. Looking at the others I saw other signs in Kiba, Shikimaru, and Sakura. Most of them being worrie and hope, but Kiba's seemed a little more bothersome. He sniffed the air every now and then and I knew by now to trust the dog boys nose. Something was off and none of them were catching on as to what it was. I knew I had to ask once we where out of the house. Kiba and Shikimaru exchanged a glance when Sasuke walked over to Naruto and placed a hand on her shoulderand they too looked at each other as to convey a secret message without words to be voiced out loud.

"May I aske what is going on?" I asked not watching again what I was about to say out loud.

"What do you mean?" Naru's ears twitched and I swear I saw a vain pop up on her head.

"Well it seems as though you two seem awfully close and are obviously having a private conversation that you wish not to voice, we would like to know as to what that could possiblely be," Iruk slugged my arm and I smirked playfully at him.

"That is none of your buisness, Kakashi-sensie and as far as I'm concerned I would not like to discuss anything dealing with Naruto and Sasuke any further. What Naruto asks of I will abide by. If Sasuke wishes for you to stick around then you can do so, but not in my house. Anymore insolent remarks and accusations will lead to banishment from my lands got that?" Naru was theroughly pissed her tail flicked in anger and to be quiet truthful I thought it was comical. It reminded me so much of Naruto's temper it was funny and eery. I oddly wondered if all fox demons acted like this, or if it was a preferred tast.

I raised my hands again, not that she could force me out of here. I was naive on that statement. Naru was alot more powerful then she let on, "Ok....ok...I give, no more talking, got it."

Naru huffed and walked out of the room and towards another room where we couldn't see her. I had a sneaking suspicion, but I wasn't sure of it. I started to wonder how far Naruto truely was from where we stood now.

* * *

**_(Normal P.O.V)_**

Naru walked into her room and closed the door behind her. She could see Kakashi was catching on way to well and Kiba was sure to have caught his sent by now, which ment things were progessing in a direction that Naru really didn't want to come so early. He wanted them to see who he is now and not to be digussed by who he had been to what he had become. They would probably think him to be a monster and hate him even more. Naru's ears went back as the feeling of great sarrow washed over him. He had been gone for so long and he had though he had left all feelings he had for those he cared about be hind, but he had been entirely and utterly wrong about the whole thing. The turth he had been holding onto a hope that he would change back to who he was and return home. Though he hand counted on having a home outside of Konaha that he loved just as greatly as the other. Naruto clutched at his shirt at his chest, unable to try and will away the pain that he knew could possiblely be worse when that time took place.

_**-Meanwhile-**_

Kibae walked around the room and sniffed about while Kakashi kept Sasuke busy with questions of his journy. Iruka sat down wondering if the fox girl was ok. She seemed genuinly upset and hurt at the same time. Maybe the others wouldn't notice, but hanging around Naruto had it's advantages. He never knew he had a motherly side to himself up until he had started taking care of the boy. It was now really easy to pick out emotions that were being hidden from others that the person themself had no idea could still be seen even behind the cold mask the famle was trying to use. Iruka sighed stood up to look around. His mind wandered idlely as he watched Shikimaru as he poked around and Kiba sniffed things out. It was a good idea to bring the two, but if Sasuke noticed or Naru noticed what was going on then things would probablly get sticky. Iruka breathed a breath of releif when the two came back and waited for Kakashi who was trying to pry information out of Sasuke who kept his lips tightly shut except for things he wished to reveal.

"Tsunade-sama is wondering where Naruto is....she's worried about him," Kakashi urged trying to use a more pleasent subject to try and coax him since the whole demanding it wasn't working to well.

"Sorry sensie, I can't do it. I promised and I'm going to keep it. Nothing you do or say is going to change that little fact until you figure things out on your own or stumble upon it. I have drop many hints already and so has Naru no more is needed. if you can't figure it out then give up and go home," Sasuke said turning his back and walking down the hall to knock on the door Naru was in.

Naru didn't want to open up so Sasuke tried talking through the door. After a few moments Sasuke came back and looked at all of them, "Well Naru says your welcome to stay a little bit longer, but if you want a place to sleep then you will have to find an Inn in town for you to stay a few or sveral nights depending on how long you truely want to stay and wait."

Iruka nodded, "Thank you Sasuke tell Naru we are thankful for her hospotality." Sasuke nodded and he went to follow them as the left the house. Sasuke was going to spend time with them and keep them off Naru's tail for a while.

Once out side Kakashi looked to Sasuke, "If you don't mind Kiba, Shikimaru, and I will go ahead of you Sakura and Iruka to find a place to stay. So you all can have a look around." Sasuke nodded and the three of them took off towards town. Once out of the other three's sight Kakashi looked around at the buildings as they started to walk around. "So Kiba....what's the nose say?"

"Well The scent in the room is much like Naruto's yet slightly different, Probably from the feminin scent that is Naru's. Sasuke's is new there and he deffinately hasn't been there for long. I suspect that he met Naruto recently, Which can only mean he's probably still nearby, but doesn't want to be found. In short terms it's possible Naruto may be in disquise," Kiba stated proudly.

"What about you Shikimaru?" Kakashi mused happy with Kiba's reply.

"From what I collected about the house I'd say Naruto doesn't live there, but probably visits due to the large amount of Ramen in the storage room. She obviously learned quickly that he loves Ramen and to keep some handy for him to eat," Shikinaru scratched the back of his head, "But I agree with Kiba, by the way Naru knew each of us and was nervous as hell, not to mention Sasuke's behavior, Naruto can't be to far away if Sasuke is willing to stick around."

Kakashi nodded, "He did say he dropped alot of hints, and this proves that he's deffinately here in this town, question is where and why?"

The other two nodded. If one thing was for sure, Naruto would be brought to light one way or another, even if he truely didn't want to be found. All they wanted to know is why? and hopefully return with him after convincing him it was no reason to run off the way he had. Kakashi sighed and walked slowly through the town as they looked for a place to stay.

_**-Meanwhile back at Naru's-**_

"Naruto you can come out now they're gone," Miko pleaded.

Silth and Shiro were fixing dinner since they knew Sasuke would probably be coming back.....and maybe spend the night once again. Naruto came out and looked around quickly just to be sure. He sighed in releif. He picked Miko up and started to stroke behind her ears. Her tail swayed happily as she made a fox like purr sound that was so adorable that Naruto couldn't help but giggle and pull her into a hug. silth and Shiro watched from the kitchen and smiled with their own soft giggles. This was a normal thin with Naruto. When he got to stressed or sad they would turn to their playful nature and cheer him up or each other up depending on who was in the disgruntaled mood.

"Happy now?" She nuzzled his cheek and Naru nodded.

"Yes I'm better now," He sighed slightly, "but that surprised me alot. I wasn't expecting them to show up here as well. Sasuke I could understand.....and maybe Iruka-sensie and Kiba, but Shikimaru, Kakashi-sensie, and Sakura.....I thought they all hated me."

"Well I do have something to say for that," Silth approached them and knelt down, "One knows not of what they feel for a person until they have vanished from their sight, wheather in the way you did or in death and then their eyes open and they realize just how much that one person ment to them. They can be a rival, a friend, a family member, a teammate, a fellow soldier or theif. No matter the occupation in one way or another the out come is the same even if you are emotionally disturbed or not. It's just others hide it better or have no clue as to what that feeling is and mistake it for the wrong thing," He placed a hand on the side of Naruto's cheek and Naruto smiled softly, "see....it's the same. Just not as approachable as one may think."

"Thanks Silth," He took his hand and placed a stray kiss on his knuckles.

"Your welcome my lor-...I mean Naru," Naruto chuckled at that. It always seemed like they would mess up on the name thing when they were relaxed then when they were on alert.

Shiro stayed watching over the food as Silth once again joined him. Picking up Miko Naruto went to the porch swing out front and sat down. He watched as the wind played in the branches of the great oak trees and cherry blossom trees around his home as he stroked Miko into a light slumber. Naruto's mind wandered as he tried to come up with ways to trick and keep them from finding out his secret and even he knew he could only do that for so long, but it would be worth it in the end. Naruto sighed and looked at Miko. Only then would he have to make his decision...stay in his new home, or return to Konaha. Yet Naruto wanted to go back, but to also stay here with his fox family.

"I wonder what will come of all of this?....."

* * *

**_Next Chapter coming soon_**

**_I hope you enjoyed it. So you know the drill tell me what you thought and I will take any pointers if you wish and I will try and see if I can get it to fit with the story line. Alright Thanks Guys and be on the look out for exciting new updates and possible stories._**


	7. Chapter 7

****

**Well here's the next chapter everyone. Sorry it's taking so long...Had to get my Insperation back. I think I have enough for this chapter so it's going to get good from here on out -winks- well until the last few chapters that is XD.**

Warning: Yaoi scenes ((Yes you know exactly what I mean by this Aka Lemon))

**Ok now for this: IF I POSTED IT ON THE FIRST PAGE THEN IT'S NOT A MISTAKE THAT I DIDN'T PUT IT ON EVERY CHAPTER. BECAUSE IT EVEN SAYS I WILL NOT POST IT ON EVERY PAGE, BUT HERE'S A REMINDER ANYWAYS. THESE ARE NOT MY CHARACTERS I DO NOT OWN THEM SO FLAIMERS WILL BE CRUISIFIED OR WRIPPED APART AND DEEP FRIED TO BE FED TO MY LARGE AND HUNGRY DOGS. -smiles- thank you and enjoy the story. Also on another note, NOT MY CHARACTERS -smirks-**

Ok AU stands for Alternate Reality/ or Univers, if it doesn't follow the story line then it is Alternate DUH! It is enterpreted in science long before this was created that Many factions lead to different futures causing a space time alternate reality. Just like with stories and movies it is the same thing. If it doesn't follow the story line then it is an AU got it? Now if this was all taking place in Konaha durring the Naruto series or the Shuppodin series then I could under stand for comments on it, but this is neither. In other words it is an AU got it?

* * *

**_Chapter-7_**

**_(Normal P.O.V)_**

Sasuke walked with Sakura and Iruka-sensei slowly towards town. Sasuke was really quiet and Sakura was watching him with worried eyes. It was then that Iruka spoke up on behalf of the group and what happened earlier at Naru's place.

"Sasuke, can you please tell Naru for me that I appologize for Kakashi's insistent prodding," He looked down and away.

"It's Fine Iruka-sensei...Naru doesn't hold grudges unless you kill someone she cares about, then you have a death wish. She just...A little stressed out lately is all," Sasuke almost smiled, but caught himself before doing so.

"Stilll I would..."

"Don't worry about it Sensei."

"Sasuke...is it true Naruto is here?" Sakura asked hesitently.

"Would I be here if he wasn't?"

"Oh..." She let her bangs fall in front of her face in a shy way.

When they reached the town square the walked around a bit knowing full well once the others had found a place to stay they would come and get them. Though Sasuke never told them where he stayed and he didn't plan on telling them either. That would give way to much away and Sasuke couldn;t rixk that with them at all. Sakura stopped at some of the consetion stands along the way buysing a few things here and there they didn't get back at Konaha. Alot of the village people were nice while others seemed to stay clear of them. Sasuke had recognized them as the fox clan disguised in human form to perform trades among the humans of the village. It was odd though this village had head bands, but none of them were any village that they had heard of. Hidden Kitsune Village, their head bands being that off pawprints wrapped in what looked to be flames, probably based off of the current leader of the fox tribe here. Which in short terms is Naru's symbol possiblely.

"Hay Sasuke?"

"Hmm?"

"Is Naruto doing well?" Iruka asked his eyes not looking at anything imparticulare.

"Well he is from what I can tell Iruka-Sensei."

Sasuke watched as a small grin lace Iruka's lips and he smiled on the inside, only knowing that Iruka was happy that at least his adoptive son had been doing well. It was late when Kakashi showed up with the others and told them about where they were staying. Sasuke nodded and bid them farewell before turning to leave.

"Sasuke...where are you staying?"

"Not far from here..."

"I ment what hotel you were staying at..." Kakashi pryed.

"It's none of your buisness Kakashi Sensei..." with that said Sasuke left them all alone.

"Damn that kid," Iruka thumped him on the back of the head.

"Leave him alone," Kakashi murmured a afirmative and smirked.

Iruka walked with the others and was surprised when he found out he had gotten a large place that kinda remind him of a house more then a hotel room. Sakura had he own room, Kiba and Shikimaru shared a room together, and him and Kakashi had their room. Iruka swalloed thickly at this. Yes he had feelings for kakashi, but he wasn't expecting to be rooming and sharing the same bed with the man while in this village away from konaha. The others slunk off to bed exhausted and tired out from the long days work, if that's what you could call it. Iruka was busy cleaning up from his shower, when he walked out of the bathroom and found himself pinned against the wall. Iruka's eyes went wide as he realized it was Kakashi pinning him to the wall. He became really self awar that the other was flush up against him. He suddenly had the though of _'Oh God'_ running through his head. He swallowed thickly and he watched as Kakashi's eyes flashed to his throat just to watch the simple action of him swallowing. He chuckled and it sounded oddly loud to him, probably because it was way to quiet in the room, not to mention a little dark. The only light lighting the room they shared was only lit up by the bathroom, where the door was wide open from him stepping out.

"K...Kakashi? What are y-you doing?"

"Hmmm..."

He leaned forward and whipered in Iruka's ear, "What's it look like I'm doing?"

Iruka shivered as the words resinated from his ear, creating a chill to run down his spine. Something wet caressed his ear and Iruka gasped. The wet appendage slowly glidded across the shell of his ear to the lobe where it tugged slightly in a soft bite creating Iruka to give a gasp lace in a moan. Kakashi seemed to like that sound and went lower to where his lips placed Chased kisses along his nape. Iruka gently shover on the chest against him, but the other man's ministrations were getting the better of him. So insted his fingers gripped to Kakashi's shirt as he felt himself slowly become like jello in the other man's hands. Kakshi slipped his knee up inbetween Iruka's legs and kneading at the crotch area making Iruka moan in a deliscious sound of pleasure making Kakashi shiver just from the sound of it.

"K-Kakashi..." Iruka gasped huskily.

Kakashi smirked and bit down on the junction where neck met shoulder. Iruka cried out as Kakashi slipped his hand up under the hem of Iruka's night shirt to run across toned abs. The towel that had been drapped over Iruka's shoulders slid of and landed on the floor with a soft _'Whump'. _Iruka's eyes had closed at some point and he found himself leaning against the wall to let Kakashi do as he plesed with him. Iruka's eyes snapped out, at the realization of this and suddenly Kakashi found himself flat on his back looking up at a profusely blushing Iruka who in other words also can be seen as aroused as hell, if the tent in the boxers weren't anything to go by.

"G-get out...n-now," Kakashi blinked and was about to say something when a vase sailed at him and missed him by inches.

Kakashi scuttled out of the room and closed the door behind him. He only smirked though once he was safe on the other side of the door. He had finally figured out how much Iruka cared for him and now all that was left was to try and crack the young man into letting him get close intimately. Iruka locked the door and Kakashi only chuckled as he walked to the couch. He knew he had gotten the blankets out for a reason. Snickering he climbed onto the couch and fell asleep while Iruka sat in bed staring at the ceiling wondering how in the hell this entire mess had happened and why he hadn't faught Kakshi off until only just a few moments ago. Rolling on his side he curled up in a ball, kinda like what a cat would do and slowly fell asleep, his dreams not to far behind him.

**_-Meanwhile back at Naru's place-_**

Naruto sighed when Sasuke returned, "I don't think this little game will last very long Sasuke."

Sasuke chuckled softly, "Well I suspect they know your here even without my help. Did you see they way Kiba and Shikimaru had been acting since setting foot in here?"

"Yes...Kakashi brought them here on purpose," Naru groaned.

"Hay Naruto? Let's go take a bath..." He said as Naruto blushed two shades of red.

"O-ok...s-sure...a b-bath..."

They both walked to the lake where Sasuke had met Naruto after a long tirring journy. Sasuke was the first to srip and get in as he wait for Naruto to slip out of her cloths. Shivering she slipped out of her cloths and stepped into the water. To Sasuke Naruto was beautiful no matter what he looked like. Male or Female, Naruto was Naruto and nothing more or less could change that. After a while Naruto's form reverted back to the Naruto he once knew and he smiled softly as Naruto's eyes averted him embarassed a little. Sasuke walked up to him and Naruto stepped back several paces until his back met rock making Naruto jump from the cool feeling of it. He looked over his shoulder at the offending rock not paying attention in the slightest on how close Sasuke was until his warm body was pressed up against his own. He gasped in surprise his hand coming up to rest on Sasuke's shoulders quickly. Sasuke smiled and chuckled softly as he rubbed up against Naruto making his gasp softly and whimpper. Sasuke leaned forward and captured those soft strawberry flavored lips in a passionate kiss that spoke a thousand words to Naruto. Narutos melted into those lips and found himself moaning as Sasuke rocked his hips again and again, making their bodies become even more aroused then what they had been. Sasuke reached down in between them and held their lengths together as he rocked against Naruto, making the blonds head tilt back enough for Sasuke to attack that special place at the base of his throat that made gave him even more pleasure.

"S-sasuke...please stop teasing..." Naruto panted.

Sasuke nodded and his hand slid to Naruto's entrance and Naruto gasped as the first digit slipped in and started to pump in and out of him. Sasuke slipped down from his neck and licked at Naruto's chest lavishing his nipples with attention that made Naruto's back lift off of the wall. Naruto cried out in pleasure his body shaking with the force of what he was feeling. Thank goodness his lower half was in the water so there was no need for lube. Soon the secounded finger slid in making Naruto wince slightly as it scissored him.

"Relax Naru," Sasuke whispered around the attention he had lavished to one of his nipples, making the vibration of his voice against it send shivers through him and a gasp leave his throat which made Sasuke smile as he felt Naruto loosen up a bit more so he could insert the third finger, making Naruto moan. He slid his fingers in and out of Naruto until the tip of his finger brushed against the bundle of nerves he was looking for that made Naruto gasp and arch of the rock in a beautiful back bend as he maoned delisciously with a slight scream of pleasure. Smirking he slid his fingers over it again a few more times watching Naruto's reactions to it before removing them causing Naruto to whimpper at the lose and feeling empty. It wouldn't be that way for long though for Sasuke soon Posistioned himself at Naruto's entrance and Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck before pressing their lips together. Sasuke slipped in with a couple of thrusts until he was fully seathed inside of Naruto. He pressed his lips against teh tears that slipped down Naruto's face in a comforting appology. Naruto nipped at his ear and Sasuke moaned as his hips jerked forward driving point blank into Naruto's sweat spot. Naruto gasped and cried out. Taking the hint Sasuke started slow and even until Naruto started to pant.

"God...so tight Naruto," Sasuke Panted

"Sas...uke...please, faster...harder...Oh God..."

"As you wish my little Naru-chan," NAruto blushed at that.

Sasuke thrusted deeper and harder into Naruto their love making becoming more insync as it went. Their bodies molded together as Sasuke walked them to the edge of the lake to lay Naruto on his back to penitrate him even deeper and faster. Naruto's fingers ran down Sasuke's back his nails digging a bit leaving little trails down his back. Naruto panted loving the feel of Sasuke burried deep inside him. He felt like he was behing heated up from the inside out, the coil in his stomach unfurrling slowly as Naruto's moans and gasps became louder as they went on. Sasuke had been smart about keeping Naruto at least half way still in the water. Sasuke kissed Naruto one last time when the both came to their release. Naruto's gasped and arched his back as his release coated his stomach and Sasuke's, soem of it reaching the side of Naruto's face, as Sasuke's release coated the inside of his tight walls. Sasuke layed against Naruto's chest as he licked the cum that had reach Naruot's face off, making Naruto blush a deep red again.

"Come on Naruto, time to clean up and head for bed," Naruto nodded as Sasuke slipped out of h im making him wince slightly.

Once they were washed up they slipped back into the house slowly happy and saited for the night, Naruto slipping back into his female form once again. Sasuke followed Naruto into bed and watched as Naruto slowly fell asleep. He smiled and kissed his forehead lovingly before pulling Naruto up against him and twining their legs together. Sasuke was truely happy that he was able to be with Naruto, but what kind of things lie ahead?

* * *

_**Capter 8- Commin soon...maybe**_

_**Ok rate and reveiw everyone. I enjoy your thoughts and put even more work into what I type with enthusiasum...((think I spelled that right -shrugs- oh well)) Anyways I can't wait to work on my next chapter, though at this mometn I have to think up of something, if you have any Ideas go ahead and suggest it and it may show up in one of my chapters. This will be a long story so I hope you enjoy it as it progesses with more love, Anxiety, war, fighting, adventure, and more. -smileds- Enjoy and come back again for the next exciting chapter.**_

_**Other stories being prepaired- Devil may cry: The cat's meow? and Yami No Matsuei: A Stray Dog**_


End file.
